Iberian League
The Iberian League is a political alliance of nations lead by the Republic of Spain. The dream child of Spain, the league exists as a mechanization against Communism and the growing influence of China. The central document - The Ibiza Treaty - grants industrial subsidiaries to signatory nations in exchange for military support. The Ibiza Treaty was drafted by Marcos del Piñon in at the behest of then-Prime Minister Tejero following a socialist rally in Lisbon that resulted in a brief shootout with the metropolitan police. Prime Minister Tejero - dreading a socialist uprising in Iberia - immediately procured a military response. President Alejandro dos Santos of Portugal originally approved of Spanish assistance in scouring out the hostile socialist sect. but quickly became concerned by the disproportionately large quantity of Spanish soldiers sent for the peacekeeping operation. For the next three weeks, Lisbon and Porto played host to a elements of the 8th and 14th Infantry Regiments. After a month of peacekeeping operations in their largest cities and a period of high alert for the Portuguese military, President Santos was invited to Ibiza to ratify a document that would assure preparedness and provide for mutual assistance civil unrest, disaster relief, and certain military operations. Though President Santos understood that the document would cement Portugal's subservience to the Spanish Republic, he felt that the Portuguese state was in no position to withstand a reprisal by the Spanish - especially with Spanish forces already positioned within the country's two largest cities. Deeming ratification of this document to be the lesser of the evils presented to him, President Santos joined Prime Minister Tejero in ratifying the document that would become the Ibiza Treaty. On September 2nd, 1970 Spain and Portugal became the founding states of this new mutual defense apparatus - the Iberian League. The Iberian League would eventually grow beyond the Iberian Peninsula. Northern Italy - originally a protectorate of the Spanish Republic tasked with dissuading further incursion into Italy by the Ottoman Empire - was the third state to ratify the Ibiza Treaty. In 1973, Malta joined the Iberian League with the hope of dissuading Ottoman interference. In 1974, the Spanish-appointed governor of Northern Italy, Aurelio Batista, acted on his own accord to oust the declining Ottoman Empire from Italy. Following his victory in unifying the Peninsula, Batista styled himself the Generalissimo of Italy and broke from the limp-wristed government under the relatively-liberal Prime Minister Manuel Mola. Following the Italian Civil War that Prime Minister Alfonso Sotelo helped ignite, the Italian monarchy was reinstated - with a price. For the assistance offered by the Iberian League in striking against Batista's loyalist army, a unified Italy was brought back into the fold of Spanish dominion within the Iberian League. The most curious addition to the Iberian League was that of the Serbian Republic in 1980. A Serbian delegation tasked with securing support for the Spanish Republic was offered military and industrial incentives by Prime Minister Alfonso Sotelo with the expectation that Serbia would ratify the Ibiza Treaty. The Serbian envoy agreed with some trepidation, having been given extensive authority on behalf of President Neven, represented Serbia as the fifth client state of the Iberian League. Members The Republic of Spain Portugal Malta Kingdom of Italy Republic of Serbia Category:Alliances Category:Organization Category:Europe Category:Second Great War